Armen "The Puppet"
Armen is an energetic, brave, & Heroic Minecraftian. Armen first grew up in the town of Ruby Shire along with his friend Drake. Eventually Armen and his family moved into The House of Herobrine and has been Haunted by the Herobrine since then. Somehow, Armen and Drake moved in together and struggled with Herobrine's traumatic mental and physical attacks. Armen and Drake worked together to stop Herobrine and were part of a Two Man Team. In the following Months/Year Armen was teleported to an Arctic Base where he and Drake met Grayson. Grayson joined the team in effort to stop Herobrine, after all 3 realized they were still Haunted by the Herobrine. Armen was later considered as the "chosen one" as some people call it, and held on to the Fiery Sword. When the team found Herobine's Underground Cave, Armen used his sword in order to kill Herobrine, but failed when Herobrine merged with him before falling in a lava pool. In the upcoming months, Armen was known as "Armenbrine and has terrorized & destroyed civilization with many people. It is seen that Armenbrine is now targeting Drake and Grayson, but has no control over his body to stop it. History Early Life Before Herobrine began stalking him and Drake, Armen met Drake in the town of Ruby Shire during their childhood. It is known that before he became friends with Drake, he bought (presumably) a house for himself, his mother and his brother Collin. He never talks about either, possibly because he had problems with his parents but also possibly because of severe memory loss. After Collin murdered his mother, he also possibly attempted to kill Armen, but under unknown circumstances the Puppet escaped. Being a dear friend to Drake after this incident, he was also haunted by Herobrine, who was what Collin had become. Armen (as it seems at this present moment) is either Drake's brother or a childhood friend, though how they became friends is unknown if that is the case. It is possible that they met in Ruby Shire, as in the first episode of The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, they are seen walking through something like a memory (possibly from a coma of sorts from the previous season). At some point they decided to live together in the House of Herobrine, also believed to have previously been Armen's house, as seen in The Haunted: Armen's Prelude. Armen has been referenced dying three times in the duration of the Haunting and Haunted series. The first time was in the Haunting 2: Second Life, when Drake decided for Armen to be killed by Herobrine and for himself to live an eternal punishment. It is unknown how he escaped dying at this time, however he appeared with Drake at Ruby Shire afterwards. The second time was in the Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, when he sacrificed himself by jumping into the lava with Herobrine. He survived this because Herobrine merged with him to create Armenbrine. The third and final time was in the Haunted: Armen's Prelude, when Armen was reading the book entitled "I'm Sorry". It said "look behind you", and Armen kept crying out "No", before the screen was taken over with Herobrine's face. It is unknown how he escaped Herobrine/Collin alive at this time. The Haunting: He was haunted by Herobrine along with his childhood friend Drake. (The reason he has such light hair during this time is currently unknown. However in the undisclosed time between The Haunting 2 and the Haunting 3 his hair could have changed color, possibly because of what he suffered at the hands of Herobrine) This began when they bought the House of Herobrine to live in, and they successfully survived three nights before they both plunged into the void. The Haunting 2: Second Life: A month before Drake appeared in the Jungle Cabin, Armen fell out of the sky and was cared for by the Old Man, who is also believed to be Grayson. He was reunited with Drake and together they went in search of the three Sacred Diamonds inside three temples in the Three Biomes. They successfully got all the Diamonds and took them to another temple in the middle of the biomes. Underneath this temple, they discovered a mineshaft which led to Herobrine's lair and a Nether Portal, which they had to enter. There they fought and defeated Herobrine and went back through the Portal only to discover that they had failed to kill him. Afterwards, Drake was taken to Herobrine's castle, where Armen was tied up in cobwebs, where Herobrine game him a choice: either he dies and Armen has eternal suffering, or Armen dies and he has eternal suffering. Drake chose eternal punishment, it is unknow exactly who he ment would recieve it since he never said anything more after that. The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine: After an undisclosed amount of time after making Drake's desision, Drake and Armen appeared in the abandoned town of Rubyshire, to which both of them reference having memories there. During their final confrontation with Herobrine demonstrated his bravery via sacrifice to protect his friends. However, he did survive through his merging with Herobrine, and became the entity known as Armenbrine. The Haunted: After Armenbrine was created in Iron Myre, he left a trail of destruction and bloodshed in the four year gap before Drake and Grayson met up again. He and Drake had an encounter two years in, where Drake stripped part of Herobrine away from Armen and attached it to himself, allowing Armen to have some bits of free will, allowing him to regain control of his body when he thinks about Drake and Grayson. Inside Armenbrine, Armen lives in a world of Netherrack and fire, as shown in the Haunted: Armen's Reveal. He can also see out of Armenbrine's blue eye. Armen has given Drake a vision, without him being controlled by Herobrine in Episode 5 (Memories). When Drake and Grayson met up, his efforts to destroy them and the Badlands continued, including the destruction of the Red Keep, which presumably allowed him entry into the Empire. He haunted the Red Keep after it's destruction, allowing Drake to see him and get headaches. However, Armen regained control of his body for a brief second in the underground railway beneath the Red Keep, when he whispered "Drake" and Drake fell into the whirlpool. He was also able to give Drake a warning in the form of a dream as he tried to escape the water. Personality Abilities Before being controlled by Herobrine, Armen was possibly a warrior, as he defended himself and Drake in their house and in the Temples in the Three Biomes. After being controlled by Herobrine, he gained many new powers from the warlord. These included 'vanishing', or turning invisible, shooting fireballs like Nightmares, and causing Herobrine Headaches. Appearance In the first two Haunting movies, Armen wore all blue, with even a blue hat. He had a black bandolier, which he kept in the Haunting 3 as well. In these movies, there was also an iron sword strapped to the bandolier on his back. He had blond hair, and blue eyes. In the Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine, Armen wore a grey-white shirt, with brown gloves and brown, long pants. He had black hair in this movie, unlike the two previous. His eyes had also become a lighter blue color. As Armenbrine, he looks the same as he did in the Haunting 3, however covered in burns, as well as a white eye. Relationships Main Article: Armen's Relationships Episode Appearances The Haunting *The Haunting *The Haunting 2 - Second Life *The Haunting 3 - Legend of Herobrine (all parts) The Haunted Season 1: Drake * Season 1; Episode 1 - Reunion (Vision, No Lines) * Season 1; Episode 2 - Journey To The Red Keep (Vision, No Lines) * Season 1; Episode 3 - Witnesses (No Lines) * Season 1; Episode 4 - Time (Vision) * Season 1; Episode 5 - Memories * Season 1; Episode 6 - Sunken Treasure (Vision, No Lines) * Season 1; Episode 6.5 - Campfire (No Lines) * Season 1; Episode 7 - Catacombs (No Lines) * Season 1; Episode 8 - Catacombs Part 2 (No Lines) * Season 1; Episode 9 - The Hunt (No Lines) Family Tree Alive or Dead Alive or Dead ? Both (in the sense that his personality appears to remain in tact, but is shoved to the side by Herobrine's influence) Trivia *Armen is one of two characters to be played by more than one person - he is played by xikroniczz most of the time, but was played by Gamecrown96 in the Haunted Episode 6 **The other character is Herobrine, who is suggested to be Armen's brother when he was named Collin. Category:Creatures and Characters Category:The Haunting Category:The Haunting 2: Second Life Category:The Haunting 3: Legend of Herobrine Category:The Haunted Category:Minecraft The Haunted Wiki: Characters